


SPN- Castiel and Misha Collins Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: My tribute to the beloved angel Castiel (2008-2020) and the amazing actor Misha Collins. This took me about a week to plan, search for materials, remix the BGM, and edit. As a diehard Cas fan, this is a part of my imagination of Cas post SPN 15x18. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 #Castiel (2008-2020) 和感謝演員 #MishaCollins，花了一週剪輯完成的作品。身為死忠 Cas 粉，這是我對 15x18 後 Cas 遭遇的想像，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel & Hannah (Supernatural), Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/April Kelly, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830
Kudos: 6





	SPN- Castiel and Misha Collins Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Fanvid)

**Original Version 原始版本：**

**Original Slower Version 原始慢速版本：**

  
  
**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese lines and BGM lyrics 英／中文對白及 BGM 歌詞  
  


**Related Fanvids 相關作品**

Normal Version BGM 正常速度版本 BGM：  
<https://youtu.be/ijyFBpcMLrM>

Slower Version BGM 慢速版本 BGM：  
<https://youtu.be/XVHVxB40dtE>

**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

**Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99  
OpenShot Video Editor v2.5.1  
格式工廠 v5.5.0

lalal.ai  
<https://www.lalal.ai/>

 **Original videos from:** 人人影視

**Original songs from:**

Carry On Wayward Son Lullaby [Male Version + Lyrics]  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBo9aCrdjpY>

Carry On Wayward Son-Shawn Lewis  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmqCp5nEdmU>

#CastielForever #SPNFamily #SPN #Misha #Destiel #DeanCas

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life In Paradise 天堂新生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652982) by [egoismt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt)




End file.
